Giselle
} |name = Giselle |image = giselle.png |px = 270px |gender = Female |title = Revered Mother |affiliation = Chantry |race = Human |location = Hinterlands Haven Skyhold |voice = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Mother Giselle is a member of the Chantry in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Background Giselle is best known for her role as Revered Mother of the chantry in Jader. In the years following the Fifth Blight, Jader saw an influx of Fereldan refugees, which in turn led to an outbreak of disease and then famine in the poorer quarters. As the Revered Mother of a prosperous Chantry, Giselle wrote to the Chantry in Val Royeaux asking for assistance. When help was not immediately forthcoming, she encouraged the clerics to go on a hunger strike, saying that their faith would sustain them like it had Andraste. She then took their chantry's entire food stores to the poor quarters of Jader to feed the starving peasants. This displeased the Chantry in Val Royeaux, who saw this move as a bullying tactic, but led to them sending official aid to Jader. Food arrived quickly, along with instructions on how to distribute it: first to the clerics of the Jader chantry, then to the Orlesian peasants, then to the Fereldan refugees and finally to the elves of the alienage. Mother Giselle famously refused the order, arguing that those furthest from the Maker were in greatest need of the Chantry's care, and that their souls couldn't be filled until their bellies were. With the support of Lady Seryl of Jader, who was directing relief efforts of her own, Mother Giselle distributed food to the poor of the city without care for race or nationality. Her actions in Jader saved thousands of lives and made her beloved to the poor in both Orlais and Ferelden. It also destroyed any chance of advancement within Chantry hierarchy, who saw her as too rebellious. In the following years, Divine Justinia often deployed Giselle to troubled areas to help the poor and the sick, who hailed her arrival as a blessing. To the rich she remained a portent of unwelcome charity. Involvement Quotes *"The Maker wishes His word to spread by example, not by war. We win no converts with blood." *"Andraste led a rebellion against the Tevinter Imperium, whose magisters controlled most of the world at the time. Even then, she never called for all mages to be put to death. She believed in peaceful coexistence." *"An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause." *"Faith is made stronger by facing doubt. Untested, it is nothing." *"Faith may have yet to find you, but it has already found them." *"It's all one world, Herald. All that changes is our place in it." *"Those who looked to the Maker never asked for a literal hand to stretch out of the Fade to protect them. They wanted a sign that in this harsh and unforgiving world, there existed some reason to hope." *"A farmer, a noble, a warrior, and a mage will all see different aspects of the Maker in their lives. They must each hear a story that will reach them... and each of those stories is valid." *"In some ways, Andraste had the simpler task. 'Magic should serve man, and not rule over him.' That tells us what ''should be. But it does not tell us how to get there. So many times the methods of men have undone the spirit of their goals." Trivia * According to Patrick Weekes, though Mother Giselle has no magic or martial prowess she nevertheless braves the wilds during a war in order to help others, and is in fact "in her own way, one of the most powerful characters in the game."Nerd Appropriate with Patrick Weekes. See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Chantry members Category:Mothers Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters